


TS Lighthouse AU

by LogyBearlyAwake



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chris is rich, Emile is new, Janus is a fisherman, Logan is the lighthouse keeper, Logan's family tree is very confusing lmao, M/M, Patton is the mayor, Remy is a store owner, Roman and Remus are dead, Roman and Remus are ghosts, Virgil is just a worker, lighthouse au, sanders sides lighthouse au, the critic is names Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogyBearlyAwake/pseuds/LogyBearlyAwake
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

There are stories known, stories that get passed around from person to person, community to community, and from media to media. Those stories have so many different tales to them that sometimes you don’t know which version to believe or if it is even real. Most of the time, they’re blown out of proportion. Sometimes, there’s a part of it, a scary part, that is completely true and makes your skin crawl in fear.

There are also stories that are only told in small places, local legends that might not even be found on the internet, or not everything is fully told there. Someone could be murdered and everyone known who died and who did it, but where the bodies lie are unknown. That is where the fear dwells, that is where the story begins, and that is what people strive to figure out the truth behind it all.

In these stories, myths, tales, and legends, there are curses and hauntings that go about. People can be guarded from these things given the right precautions, but that doesn’t stop evil from finding its way to someone, particular or not, and it certainly won’t stop the one that you will be told about now.

In a town plagued by ghost sightings and stories, Emile finds himself here and told about the hauntings. Though he is warned, he lest’s his curiosity get the better of him. Being told the story about the Tiger twins, Roman and Remus, by the fisherman, Janus Dee, isn’t enough. Emile wants to seek out the last remaining member of the haunted Lambert family, Logan, and figure out for himself why the twins haunt the town of Sanders and what secrets about their death are hidden in the lighthouse overlooking the town and guiding ships safe harbor when it itself is the most unsafe place he would ever visit.  
So what happens when Emile oversteps his boundaries and ends up figuring out the gruesome truth?


	2. Arrival

The train clattered as it went along the metal tracks. It wasn’t ideal for Emile to use a train as a mode of transportation from his hometown all the way to where his cousin, Elliot, lived. It would have been much faster if he rode in a plane, and he had for most of the trip, but there was no city even remotely close to the town where he could have a taxi or Uber drive him the remaining way. So, he was stuck on a train close to nobody.

On the train, there was the staff, but there was an oddly low number of people riding. Maybe it was because it was early in the morning, and no one needed to get from place to place bad enough at this time, but both the passengers and the staff gave off an aura of fear and anxiety when the train came to a stop at an also oddly remote station in the town of Sanders.

As Emile got off the train, with his suitcase and duffle bag full of clothes and other necessities he would need while house-sitting for the summer, one of the passengers gave him a look of worry which he just smiled at to hopefully ease the other. But what Emile didn’t notice was that the passenger had mouthed to him “Stay aware of the spirits.” Even if he had seen this, he probably would have just shrugged it off as paranoia or that that person had a few troubles and needed a specialist to help them realize that those things weren’t real and just in their head, but what he didn’t know what that they were right to be afraid of this town, and for good reason.

After stepping off the train, Emile walked his way all the way down to the outskirts of town where everyone's’ homes were. There was an eerie feeling that roamed the streets, almost as to tell him the same thing the passenger mouthed. Though it was off-putting, Emile walked on to Elliott’s house where he would be staying and house sitting for the next two to three months, depending on how his cousin’s vacation would go.

Emile thought that they were right to need a vacation, especially from a place like this. The town was creepy. With basically no people around, the smell of saltwater and dead fish that got stronger as you got closer to the docs, constantly gloomy skies with a bit of fog almost everywhere, and just an all-around dead atmosphere that sometimes made it feel like it was, in fact, alive and that someone was watching you at all times. Maybe that was just because he was a visitor, someone who was new, or maybe Emile was being watched by those who were just as paranoid as that one passenger had been.

Unpacking his things, Emile unfolded and hung his shirts and pants in the closet with what clothes Elliott had left behind, making sure that their stuff didn’t mix. It wasn’t like they would be able to mix up their clothes since Elliott had a very goth and emo color scheme, whereas Emile had a very happy and pastel theme with a few cartoon merch peppered in there since he usually got stuffed animals and trinkets of those things instead of actual clothing.

Though, as he unpacked, Emile could once again feel like he was being watched. Turning around to make sure he wasn’t being watched as a prank that one of Elliott’s friends, though he was sure they didn’t actually have any here, wasn’t going to try to scare him any more than they already had with just this feeling. There was no one there when Emile turned around, both the bedroom and bathroom doors were closed with no sign of tampering besides what he had done himself, and the window to the side, if he had the curtains, closed so that no one could even see through them.

This was enough to reassure Emile that he was just being paranoid himself and that there was nothing to worry about. The day had started off rough, but there were more than enough days ahead of him to show Emile that this town, and house, weren’t all that bad, and not as scary as the current atmosphere made them out to be.

Making his way to the kitchen to make something for lunch with whatever was left in the fridge, freezer, and/or pantry, Emile could have sworn he heard someone following him. Not only did he hear the soft footsteps of someone following him, but it sounded like there were two sets of footsteps like they were keeping one another from him, just to peek a look at the person who wasn’t supposed to be there. Maybe Emile should have actually looked back instead of ignoring it like every other bad feeling he got about this place, willing to give the eeriness a day or two to wear off and show that it wasn’t that bad. But ignoring it wasn’t the best idea. It made the sounds grow more rapid, like whatever was making that noise was now trying to get him to notice it. That’s when Emile looked back, he looked back to see nothing but a bush beating on the outside of the window, it’s leaves being the only thing actually touching it with the wind that seemed to be picking up.

Making toast and Crofters, Emile just sat in the living room on the pleather couch while watching whatever he could find on the TV. Settling with Craig of the Creek, Emile called up Elliot to let them know that he had gotten there safely. The two talked for hours about how each other’s trips to where they went or were going. Emile mostly talked about how creepy the town had been today, only for the other to tell him that it was always like that and that there hadn’t been a recorded day in the past century about a sunny and bright day.

That weather pattern seemed odd to Emile, but there wasn’t such a thing as not having a very rare day. In this case, that rare day was a sunny, bright, and welcoming day compared to the other dark and gloomy ones. As Emile hung up, saying his goodbyes to Elliot, he noticed that the two had talked for nearly six hours, the time showing close to midnight. Heading to bed, Emile wondered if everyone was as dark and gloomy as the town, or as paranoid and anxiety-driven as Elliott and the one passenger on the train ride over. Hopefully, there was, and that they would be nice enough to show him around a bit, tell him about all the things that happened around town. That thought dwelled on Emile for the rest of the night, or at least until he fell asleep, unprepared for what the next morning would be bringing him.


	3. The Docks

Waking up to an unfamiliar environment can always scare someone, waking up in one that had given you the creeps before can be even more disturbing. That’s what Emile woke up to after staying the first night house-sitting for his cousin, Elliott. Though the house was actually warm and all the furniture and decorations looked nice, it still had an off feeling. Maybe it was because everything was basically just grey scaled with few things being colored compared to his usual brightly colored house and office.

Despite the discomfort that he had, Emile got up and went into the kitchen that was fully connected to the living room to make it feel spacier. After having breakfast, which was a nice bagel with cream cheese, the odd feeling Emile was having went away. Maybe he was just hungry the entire time but was too on edge to realize it? That seems ridiculous, but whatever explanation that he could come up with was always taken into consideration. After breakfast, Emile went back to the bedroom to get dressed for the day, making sure that the curtains were shut to avoid the feeling of being watched like he had last night. Once dressed in his pastel pink sweater and light blue jeans for the clothes of choice for the day, Emile went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, deciding that he’d take a shower later at night so that he was fresh for bed, not wanting to dirty the bedding any more than he would in his say already.

It was nearly eleven o’clock when Emile had done everything that he needed to do to get ready for the day. So he stepped outside and looked around at the still gloomy town before him. To the right was just more roads and houses that got more and more spread out the farther you went down, a few roads splitting off from the main which had more houses on them that distanced the same way. To the left was the road that would lead Emile to the downtown area which also had the docks at the way end, along with the strain station that Emile had first arrived on the previous day.

Heading downtown, it once again seemed like a ghost town, but Emile did get to see a few people walk by. A guy in purple carrying a few boxes to the backs of stores, a few girls walking down the sidewalk probably heading back home, a man wearing a blue dress shirt with a white tie along with a few other parts of his outfit that were more tan and glasses that were similar to his own, someone who was opening up the general store, and a man with a blue shirt and black jacket with black, square-framed glasses that seemed kinda sketchy and a bit on edge.

Though it was nice to see other people actually lived in this town, they all gave Emile odd looks, looks that said he didn’t belong there, looks that told him to pack up and run away as quickly as he could. Emile didn’t ignore these looks, but rather took note of them, pushing it off as not used to seeing an outsider with as colorful clothing and personality vibes that he had.

At the end of the town was the docks. The docks smelled of rotten fish and salt as well as a few other things that seemed odd but probably came from what the cargo ships were carrying all the way down at the industrial side. At the docks, there was the industrial side where all the cargo ships were and supplies were carried from the ships to either a truck or a train, depending on where it had to go in or out of town. But on the other side of the docks was the fishing area. A few ships were lined up there, and one seemed to have just arrived within the past few hours due to how the crew was still unloading their catch from the boat.

Walking over to watch them unload what they had caught on their last trip, Emile stood at a safe distance so that he didn’t disturb any of the crew members or interfere with their job. Well, he was going to not interfere, but when what Emile could only assume was the captain came off the boat and pointed to him before making his way over, that plan was kind of ruined. Looking at the man who stood in front of him, Emile was both intimidated and just… not. The captain of the fishing crew was shorter than he was, about five foot four or so. He had on a black captain’s hat with a gold emblem on the top that was of a snake wrapped around an anchor. He also had on a black coat that covered what type of shirt he was wearing with a bright yellow scarf, grey slacks, and black shoes. He also had a cane with him, Emile wasn’t sure if it was to help him walk or just for style, he wasn’t even sure why he had it even from watching him walk over, because it certainly wouldn’t help with the huge scar down the left side of his face.

Now, when the captain spoke, Emile was expecting to hear him speak in the tone of a pirate or an Irishmen, not in one of those smooth radio show host voices that had a slightly higher pitch to it. But what he asked, Emile was expecting for the most part.

“So? What brings you to the gloomy town of Sanders?” He asked.

Emile was hesitant to reply, still recouping from being approached by an actual ship captain. “I’m house-sitting for my cousin, Elliott.”

The captain nodded, “I know Elliott. They’re very quiet, but everyone here is pretty well known. That’s why I just had to meet the new guy.”

Now Emile nodded, understanding why the other would want to do that. “Of course. Elliott always tells me that this place has some history to it, but he would never tell me what.”

He hummed and rocked on his heels, somewhat using the black and gold cane he had to keep balance. “This place does have some history alright. Not the type that you'd hear about in class, but the scary kind that would either send you flying to the hills or keep you here wanting to find out more.”

“That’s great, but I hope if I figure it out that I won’t be flying to the hills because I have to house sit for a couple of months,” Emile explained, “Do you know much about the history here? Because it would certainly make my stay a lot more interesting.”

“Even at the age of thirty-seven, I know more about this town than most people older than me, and I’d gladly tell you about it. My name is Janus Dee by the way. You should know me by first and last because depending on who you walk with, they’ll say something different,” Janus told Emile, looking back at his ship when one of his crew members said that they should leave to catch a huge spawn of fish that were going to be on their way soon due to the season, “If you catch me the next time I’m back on land, I’ll be sure to tell you the Tiger Twin Tale. It is one of my specialties, after all, Emile,” He said, tipping his hat and walking back to his ship without explaining anything further to the said male who stood there in confusion, both because he knew nothing of the “Tiger Twin Tale” or how Janus knew his name.

Not having anything else to really do, and that he was hungry from it being past noon now, Emile headed back to town, exploring a few of the gift shops that were littered here and there before stopping at the general store to buy something small for lunch and that wouldn’t be as expensive there that if you bought it at the grocery store a little bit down the road. Though, Emile wasn’t expecting to meet who he would see there at all.


End file.
